


Hallelujiah

by lichtenstrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8, crying cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human has its ups and downs, Castiel feeling the downside in the lyrics to a famous song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujiah

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF4_Sm-rgQ

_"...the baffled king composing, hallelujah"_

He didn't expect him to be alright. How can you go from living as an all-powerful wavelength of a being, to nothing but a slab of meat that can only walk in a matter of minutes and manage to get back on the horse straight away? It's simple; you don't.

Dean watched as Castiel moved around the place with no mission, merely existing. It was better than him sitting on his bed with an expressionless look on his face with the odd tear escaping every now and then. Sam was sleeping most of the time, slowly recovering from the trials (Dean had rushed him to the hospital straight after their witnessing of the angels' fall). So for now, he was looking after and ill brother and a broken ex-angel.

Castiel had taken to exploring, handling the books in the library, even playing around with music from Dean's collection and the ones they had found in the Men Of Letter's collection. Of course, Cas had taken to the much older music (Dean had a feeling he'd rather that over his classic rock, but if that made Cas happy it made him happy) and some softer more recent music. That's how he heard the soft strumming of guitar playing from one of the bedrooms, a man's voice singing a ballad along with it. Well, that was until he saw the listener swipe at the stereo, knocking it to the ground where the cassette was flung out and buttons loosened.

On impulse, Dean moved closer to the now sobbing form of his closest friend. Could he even say friend, or is that not the correct word for what they are now? Castiel's face was buried in his hands, hunched over on the floor by his bed. He didn't make a move or sound other than his crying as Dean sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him like his own wings once did.

"Well I heard there was a secret chord," Cas heard Dean's voice waiver as he softly started singing that damn song. He loved and loathed that song. _'Stop, Dean'_ he thought. "That David played and it pleased the Lord,". He didn't have a singing voice, but he preferred that to the other man's smooth one. "But you don't really care for music, do you?" _'Stop, stop, stop, stop!'_ But of course, Dean can't read his mind. He just couldn't bring himself to voice it. Instead, he curled tighter into the other man's embrace as he continued to sing, lips resting in his dark hair as tears soaked into Dean's shirt.

Castiel's not sure when they moved, but feeling Dean hold him close as they lay on Cas' bed, Dean still humming that damn song, felt slightly comforting. Looking up, he saw Dean's eyes shut, feeling his fingers as they gently brushed through his hair. When he fell, Cas was scared Dean and Sam wouldn't let him back. He was surprised when they practically dragged him through the bunker door and into their arms, and he's not ashamed to admit he cried when they did. Being in Dean's arms now, lying here in what they called home instead of some shabby motel room, maybe falling had an upside. He could be loyal to his family now, his true family who actually gave a shit about him. It'll be difficult in this form, but that won't stop him.

_"... hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are heaps of others out there who share the same feels with this song  
> (BTW I wrote this the same time as 'You Are My Sunshine' so that'll explain why they're essentially the same. Minus the ducklings.)


End file.
